


Arrow

by BellaMorgan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec taking care of Magnus, Alternate Universe, Arrows, Love, M/M, magnus helping alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Magnus has to remove the arrow from Alec. (AU)





	Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to be at the end of 3x10. -BM

**Arrow**

“You have to remove it.” Alec grasped through the pain. 

“What?” Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off Alec, “I can’t.”

Alec coughed, “You have to. My arrows are enhanced, it has to be removed.” The world seemed to spin in the wrong direction, causing his stomach to lurch. 

Magnus wrestled with what to do, he didn’t know what to do without his magic; he never had to do something like this without magic. He needed to call Catarina but his phone was fired from his journey to Edom and back. He couldn’t think anymore, if Alec said it had to come out, it had to come out. He leaned over him, he needed to distract him, so he did the only thing he knew would work; he kissed him. Magnus didn’t just kiss, he kissed him harder than he ever had in his life. He felt Alec respond slightly to the kiss and took that moment to pull on the arrow, removing it from his Alec. He left Alec grasp and yelp from the pain then he went completely still. Magnus pulled back, Alec had passed out. He needed to get him to the Institute. 

~~~

Magnus yelled for help the second the Institute doors opened to him. The perks of dating the head of the Institute, he had walk-in permissions. “Maryse!” He couldn’t seem to walk anymore and laid Alec down, going back to his knees beside him, he heard rather than saw Maryse running up, yelling for her son. 

“What happened?”

“He was stabbed with one of his own arrows.” Magnus put his hands on Alec’s chest. “I tired activating his healing rune but it didn’t seem to work.”

Maryse called for more Shadowhunters to move him. “What about your magic?”

Magnus was focused on Alec being moved away from him, he followed, “It’s gone. I got Jace back from the Owl, he’s going after Clary.” Maryse seemed to accept this and they both went their way behind Alec. 

The Silent Brother showed up then, nodding to Magnus before going to Alec’s bedside. 

Alec watched as the brother worked his rune magic, Maryse holding her son’s hand. Magnus looked down then, he noticed for the first time. His hands. They were covered in blood; brown caked on dried blood and some vibrate red, fresh blood. His Alexanders. He had gotten to Alec to take and now he had blood on his hands. It wasn’t the first time his hands had been stained red but it was the first time he cared so much. 

It didn’t take long for Maryse to walk over to him, “He’s resting, but they got the wound to close. He should be fine.” She smiled, putting her hands on his arms. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I-” Magnus looked at Alec laying in the bed, a few stains of red on the pure white sheets. “I have to wash my hands.” He went back to looking down, the stains were drying; he felt like he would never be able to get his hands clean enough to wipe this image out of his mind. 

Maryse looked down for the first time, seeing what he was seeing, “Oh my. Come with me.”

“No.” Magnus pulled away, “You should stay here. Just tell me where to go.” 

Maryse nodded, taken aback by his strong voice. She points down the hall. “Second door on the left.” He didn’t respond just stalked off in the direction she pointed. Maryse had a half a mind to follow him; he didn’t look right to her but he was also right, someone needed to stay with Alec. She went back up the platform to be with her son.

Once Magnus got into the bathroom, he locked the door behind him. He took his time getting his breath under control before turning on the water, rinsing his hand on the hot water to get as much of the blood before going back with soap. He repeated the soap and rinse three times before shutting the water off. He leaned against the sink with his wet hands, he stared into the sink, there was no blood remained but he felt like there could have been specs of red. He continued to run the water to get it all away. He stopped the water and went for some paper towel but he didn’t make. His legs went out from underneath him and he slid along the wall to the floor. The room was spinning and his heart was racing. 

Five minutes. 

Five freakin’ minutes was all he needed to save Alec from the pain of being stabbed with his own arrow by his own parabatai. It didn’t matter that it was the Owl doing the dirty work, it was still the face of his parabatai looking down at him. 

Magnus finally got back to his feet and left the bathroom but he froze before going up the platform. Maryse was on one side of Alec with Luke’s arm on her shoulder and the other was Izzy sitting on his bed holding his hand. Jace and Clary were not that but the family was complete. He couldn’t tell if Alec was awake or not but he suddenly had the urge to leave. He hadn’t been able to do anything for the man he loved other than kiss him and remove an arrow. An arrow that shouldn’t have been there if he had just been five minutes sooner. He was back to not being able to breathe, the pain it created in his chest was hallow. He watched the family for a moment when he saw it, Maryse had tears in her eyes. He couldn’t be there anymore the guilt of not being there fast enough was eating at his stomach. He was going to throw up. 

… 

Izzy came back up the platform, “Mom, the bathroom’s empty. There’s no sign of Magnus or any blood. Are you sure he went in there?”

Alec had stirred and asked for Magnus in his sleep which prompted Maryse to remember he was still in the bathroom, it had been almost an hour since she last pointed him in the direction. 

“Let’s go check the cameras.” Luke pulled on Izzy’s arm. He would have gone alone but he didn’t know if the Shadowhunters would let him. 

Izzy pulled up the cameras in a flash. She found him walking it, taking about ten minutes and then walking out again heading in the direction he needed to go. “There.” She pointed at the screen, he was standing by the platform not moving. She picked up another camera and saw his point of view. It was right after she and Luke got there. He stood there for a few minutes and then she saw something click, his body language changed. Then he turned away, she clicked to the next camera, then the next, and then to the final one before he left the Institute. 

“He left?” Luke questioned.

“Why wouldn’t he come up?” Izzy asked but neither got a chance to answer before Jace had entered the Ops Center. “Jace?”

“Where’s Clary?” 

“I don’t know by the time I got there they were gone. Where’s Alec?” Izzy pointed to the platform led to the medical beds, she and Luke followed him. When he got there, he took a seat on Alec’s bed. Maryse explained the situation that he’s just resting for now. Jace looked around then, “Where’s Magnus? I need to talk to him.”

Maryse looked to Luke and her daughter with a question in her eyes. 

“He came out of the bathroom, came to the stairs, stared at the family, then turned and left.”

“Left?” Maryse froze, “Why?”

“He traded his powers for the energy to save me from the Owl. His magic is gone.” Jace looked up to Maryse, “He couldn’t heal Alec because he saved me.” 

“Gone?” Izzy asked. 

“He would be mortal without his powers.” Luke pointed out, “He has to be in pain. The process to remove a warlock’s powers can’t be easy on the body.”

“Where’s Magnus?” Everyone looked down at Alec, his eyes were open, but you could tell he wasn’t really awake yet. 

“Izzy, call him. Tell him Alec is asking for him.” 

She pulled out her phone but frowned after a minute. “Straight to voicemail. I’m going to go to the Loft.”

“No,” grabbed her arm. “No. Leave him alone.” Alec felt breathing was too difficult. “No one is to go see him. He’s gone through enough because of us, Shadowhunters, recently. If he wants to be alone, then leave him. I’ll handle it tomorrow.” Little did he know, he wouldn’t be back to normal tomorrow and that would have to wait, he didn’t want to tell his family that he was fighting with Magnus. They said they were okay with each other but Magnus hadn’t stayed, did that mean they weren’t okay anymore. The pain in his chest was more than just the arrow and he knew it but it would have to wait for now. 

“Alright, everyone out. Alec needs to sleep.” It was his mother who spoke up and that was all that mattered. 

She was right, he needed sleep. He didn’t want to overthink about Magnus leaving without a word. Magnus had his reasons and that was important. He needed to talk to him to hear it from him. “If I find out anyone went to Magnus before I do, I will send them to Idris for reassignment.” He closed his eyes to sleep, not listening to the cries of outrage from his sister. 

“Go, all of you. Listen to the Head of the Institute because I will help sanction his ruling.” Maryse gave each of her children a glare before forcing them all to leave. 

… 

It had been two days before his mother would let him leave the Institute, Izzy and Jace weren’t talking to him at the moment, they both felt Magnus should be here. He had to remind that Magnus was his and not theirs. He tried calling but Magnus’ number went straight to voicemail, none of his texts were returned or even read. The little icon showing they were left unread was beginning to worry him. He practically ran from the Institute the moment his mother let him go. He only spent enough time to shower. He felt uneasy not knowing about Magnus’ location. All he knew from Jace was that Magnus’ magic was gone. What did that mean? Gone forever? Gone at the moment? What did ‘gone’ really mean?

It was already dark when he got the loft and was surprised to find the door was locked, he had to find his keys which took a minute to find the right one because Magnus never locked his door. He had the key but this would be the first time actually using it. 

“Magnus?” He called out in the darkroom but there was no answer. He went further in the room but it didn’t look out of place until he glanced into Magnus’ workroom. It was trashed. His work table was emptied out, as if someone wiped their arm over the table, throwing everything to the floor. The shelves were trashed to the floor. Everything was not where it was supposed to be. “Magnus?” Alec yelled louder. 

He went straight to their bedroom and that’s where he saw him. Magnus was laying on his side of the bed facing the center of the bed, asleep. At least he thought he was asleep. Alec went to the bed and noticed he was breathing, he was asleep. Alec kicked off his shoes, stripped off his light coat, and threw it to the nearby chair. He climbed into the bed, going under the covers to get close to him. 

Magnus barely stirred, he instinctively burrowed closer to Alec; wrapping an arm across Alec’s stomach. Alec slipped his hand under Magnus’ neck to curl his boyfriend closer to his chest. He sighed with the feeling of Magnus so close to him finally. He felt Magnus’ breathing through his shirt. “Magnus?” He whispered but got no response. Alec closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift closer to the edge of sleep until Magnus stirred a little, Alec opened his eyes wide hopeful that he had woken up. He settled back down when he realized he had not. 

… 

The light finally got to Magnus enough that he had to open his eyes, something was different; he felt it. That’s when he noticed the wrong side of his bed was messed up; Alec’s side. He sat up and saw a jacket in his otherwise clean room and shoes. Alec was here. He laid back down on the bed, he wasn’t ready for the world. His stomach hurt and he wasn’t feeling well. 

“Finally,” Alec came into their room with a smile. He didn’t know when he started calling it their room but it was. He wasn’t going anywhere, anytime soon. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.” Alec went to the bed and went to his side. “I came by a little later last night and you were sleeping so I didn’t wake you but I was coming in to get you. I made coffee.” 

Magnus blinked. It hurt his eyes but he blinked again. “Coffee?” His brain seemed to not catch up to Alec’s words. 

“Come on,” Alec held out his hand. 

But Magnus didn’t move to take it. “Coffee isn’t good right now, my stomach hurts.” Magnus heard the change in his voice, he sounded weak even to his own ears. 

“Come on, let’s get you something else. You need to get up.”

When Magnus realized that Alec wasn’t going away, he sat up and took Alec’s hand. Alec came down to the bed than on his knees. He wasn’t smiling but he wasn’t frowning either. Alec finally got Magnus up and moving to the living room in his rumpled clothes, he was sure Magnus hadn’t changed in days. 

Magnus went to his couch and froze. He went back the couch straight to his office door which was still open, it was however not the way he had left it. It was spotless. Everything had been picked up, the shelves much lighter with fewer contents. The broken glass and ruined items were gone. Alec had cleaned up after he destroyed his office. Magnus looked back to Alec who was standing in the living room, his arms at his sides and a look of grave concern on his face. He had just been stabbed in the chest by one of his own arrows and Alec was here cleaning up his ruined office. He went back to the living room, walking around him, and not touching him. 

“Thank you but you shouldn’t have done that. I made the mess, I should have to be the one to clean it up.” Magnus spoke after sitting on the couch. He was so weak in his stomach. 

“I don’t mind. It gave me something to do while you slept. Shadowhunter time got me up at 4am.” Alec went to sit on the couch but Magnus flinched causing him to frown. “Are you ever going to talk to me?”

“I’m just tired, Alexander.”

Alec stepped back, giving Magnus the room he seemed to need. “You’re back from Edom, that’s important.”

“That’s what’s important?” Magnus finally met his eyes. 

“Yes, you’re back and you’re alive. We’re both alive. We can work through the rest.”

“My magic is gone Alec, gone. As in I don’t have any.”

“But you’re still alive.” Alec shot back. “Would you rather be dead then here with me magicless?”

“Yes,” Magnus shouted, he stood up; he knew he didn’t mean that but he was frustrated. He didn’t know what was happening to him but he was exhausted and scared, what did it mean for him now. He was useless. 

“You don’t mean that.” Alec walked around the coffee table to stand in front of him, getting closer to him. “You would honestly rather be dead. Do you really want to be away from me? Do you not love me at all? We were a lie.” Alec couldn’t breathe, he felt his insides twist. If Magnus still answered yes he was going to throw up.

“No- I mean- I love you but it’s more- I can’t help- I don’t know what I mean.”

Alec did the only thing he could think of; he kissed him. He stepped up to him and kissed him, bringing their bodies close by pulling on Magnus’ sides. Alec waited a minute before pulling back. “Magnus, I love you.” Alec smiled, holding up his hand to stop him from speaking, “Not only do I love you but I’m in love with you. You surprise me every day and I will be with you for the rest of our lives. Whether it be a week or fifty years. Nothing will take me from staying by your side. I’m not in love with your magic but I’m in love with you, your soul, and everything you give. You give freely to me and I can’t stop my love for you even if I tried. This is just another situation we will deal with and come through. I will help you get your powers back. I know it’s hard now but we will figure this out together but don’t ever tell me you would rather be dead; it breaks my heart to hear you say that.”

“You’re not mad I left.” Magnus frowned, he should be happy with Alec’s words but he wasn’t sure how to smile when he felt horrible. He shouldn’t have left the Institute the way he did. He was disappointed in himself but he couldn’t see past the blood on his hands and the pain in his heart. What use was him anymore? He just proved he would be useless to Alec and it was breaking his heart that he couldn’t be strong in that moment.

“Not mad, disappointed yes. The only thing I wanted to see was you. You had just come back from Edom and you left without a word. Why do I have this feeling you didn’t believe a word I just said?”

“I’m so exhausted, Alexander. I can’t think straight. Having my powers drained from me is taking its toll. I’m sorry. If it helps I’m disappointed in myself.” As if to prove his point, Magnus slightly swayed in place. He hoped he caught himself before Alec noticed, it was just a fraction of a second movement. 

“Magnus,” Alec reached out to him gripping his shoulders. Alec didn’t even think about what this would have done to Magnus, he was so focused on being disappointed and wishing to see his boyfriend. “Oh, Magnus. Have you done anything but sleep the last two days?” He's staring at the floor gave him his answer. He needed water and food. “Come on, you need to get your strength back. I’ll order some Chinese. Soup and plain white rice will help and not be too harsh on you.” Alec walked him back to the couch. “Let’s start with some water. Okay?”

Magnus didn’t say anything, just leaned his head back on the couch. He was so exhausted. 

“Magnus.” Alec put a knee on the couch to bend down closer to him, “Hey, look at me.” Alec tried to put his hand on the side of his face to get him to look at him, his chest was burning from the feeling of desperation in him. “Please?”

Magnus finally looked at him, “You’re hurt and taking care of me. You really do love me.”

Alec smiled, “Of course. Stay here.” He knew Magnus wasn’t going anyway. 

…

Magnus woke up again and the first thing he noticed was how dark the sky was. His blinds were open but it didn’t matter, he knew Alec was next to him without turning that way. He did turn and look at his boyfriend. Alec was sleeping on top of the covers while Magnus was under his blanket. Alec had to feed him and kept him supplied with water until he finally crashed in bed. Magnus leaned over and lightly kissed Alec, as sleeping beauty would have been kissed. He couldn’t say it earlier but he was in love with Alec just as much as Alec was in love with him. There was a vast difference in his mind between loving someone and being in love with them. Having Alec say that to him was a highlight of the century but he was too childish to accept it at first. That’s the only word he could think of to use in this situation, he was dumb for leaving Alec to fight for his life. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m in love with you.” He whispered the darkness in the room seemed to demand their lowered voices. “I’m an idiot. I don’t know how to say sorry for the last few weeks. The fights, Jace, leaving. I don’t know what to do. I’ve never in my long life not known what to do about a relationship. You are so many firsts for me. It scares me.”

“Don’t do anything, just be here. You’re always taken care of me, let me take care of you.” Alec moved to sit up, it was early, and he would have to leave soon. “I have to leave but will you be okay?”

“Yeah, go be a Shadowhunter.”

“I don’t want to but I’ve been gone too long for almost two days.”

“Go.”

“Not before I get a kiss.” Alec hooved over him then, “Maybe more than one.”

Magnus couldn’t help himself, he smiled, “You always surprise me.”

 

**.The End.**


End file.
